


The Stucky Grope Zoo - Fan Art

by kurozawa46



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Dog Tags, Fanart, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers' Epic Rack, domestic stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: Steven G. Rogers at the Grope Zoo, and all the fun.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 24
Kudos: 133





	The Stucky Grope Zoo - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a trip to the grope zoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148372) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



> 2020 continues to be rough for all of us, and I've decided to redraw an old doodle from 2016 and bring the world a little bit more sweet stucky love. Work is also a small gift for mutual mwestbelle - sending all the good thoughts, positive vibes, and virtual hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Website](https://www.kurozawa46.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kurozawa46/)


End file.
